


Revisiting

by pastel_garbage



Series: MCYT one-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Tommy cries, exiled tommy, mcyt - Freeform, this hurt to write, unsympathetic tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: Tommy finally gets an opportunity to visit his country while Dream is away, and he's thrilled.He didn't expect the one person he missed the most to be less than thrilled.A two-shot in which Ranboo is called upon by Ghostbur to help comfort Tommy <3Spoilers for the exile arc!
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommy & Ghostbur/Wilbur, just platonic happenings
Series: MCYT one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034424
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	1. Want some blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the love on my first post! I didn't really expect anyone to see it or interact lol, but I'm so happy people liked it! Hopefully, you'll like this one too :)
> 
> Possible triggers - Betrayal, kinda sorta death threat, self-isolation due to sadness (lmk if I should add to this!)
> 
> Cross-posted to Wattpad under the username 'ItzChara'! Same book title :)  
> (tbh considering dropping wattpad- this place is so much better even if the book setups are more confusing lol)

For about an hour- maybe longer, honestly- Tommy had been checking the communicator wrapped around his wrist to see when Dream leaves. When the green-man finally did, he did a joyful show of punching the air, cheering, and running around Logstead. Ghostbur watched from a distance, visibly confused but smiling anyway. It was the happiest Tommy'd been in a while.

Once he'd mostly calmed down he ran over to Ghostbur, "Hey, Wil!"

"Hello, Tommy." The spirit smiled, waving and handing him some blue, wanting to keep him this happy as long as possible. "You seem excited."

" _Fuck_ yeah I am, the green bitch and his minions are offline... so we should go on a boat trip to L'Manburg!" Tommy grinned, his braces flashing in the sunlight that peered down into their camp.

"Oh... I thought you weren't allowed to go? Every time I suggest a trip over there Dream won't let you go." Ghostbur tilted his head, soft voice pitching a bit higher from curiosity and confusion.

"Pssh," Tommy waved his hand, rolling his eyes smugly, "Dream doesn't have to know! Nobody does, in fact." He gave little puppy eyes, "Please?" Dragging out the ending vowel, he briefly moved his growing hair behind his ear, the wind having used it to tickle his cheek.

"Oh," Ghostbur looked conflicted, but with a smile, he nodded, "Okay, okay! I'll grab a boat." As he walked away he mumbled, "I do need to get some more ink..."

Upon their arrival Ghostbur waved and let Tommy go do his own thing for a bit, wanting to get things from his house.

"We'll meet back here, okay?" The pale figure tried to get Tommy's attention, but the boy was far too thrilled to be back in his country.

The blonde nodded absently, looking around in awe, and walked away quickly to find the one person he missed more than anything.

Getting out the compass Ghostbur had given him, he began his trek to Tubbos Whitehouse. He'd explored all that was new and saw old places that held value, so it was time to see his best friend.

"Finally back, it feels so nice..." He hummed, smiling in disbelieving joy as the houses came into view. A very familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tommy?" The blonde quickly looked to see the shorter boy standing a few blocks away, a confused look on his face.

"Tubbo! Buddy, pal, what's-" Tommy opened his arms, grinning and stepping towards him in expectance of a hug, but was cut off.

"How..." He shook his head, frowning, " _What_ are you doing here?" Crossing his arms, he stayed where he stood, neither making a move away from or towards Tommy.

"Wh," The exiled boy laughed nervously, "What do you mean? I'm here to see you, idiot! Are..." His smile faltered and he dropped his arms, blue eyes flickering with doubt, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"You were **exiled** , Tommy. You're not supposed to be here" Tubbo avoided the question very obviously, glancing to the side and furrowing his brows. Tommy glanced over what he had on, no sign of the bracelet or bandana on him, his hair neater than it used to be, suit tailored to actually fit, and.. small little horns peeking from his brown locks.

"So what? That was just for Dream, and he's _offline_!" Tommy laughed again, nerves creeping up on him and making him fidget with his green bracelet.

"No Tommy, that was for _everyone_. Just because he's not here doesn't mean the rules don't apply!" The brunette rose his voice, stepping towards him and making him flinch away. Surely he's joking?

"I... I just wanted to see why you hadn't come to visit or anything... Ya know, that's usually what you'd do." Tommy reasoned, moving to push his growing blonde hair away from his green bandana. Why didn't he laugh along? 

_"Why would I visit you, Tommy?"_ Tubbo glowered at him, tilting his head up a bit to fully look up at him.

Owch. That hurt, if Tommy was honest. He blinked away a look of wounded surprise, his small smile faltering and eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

"Be... Because we're friends?" He spoke in a weak voice, sounding small and quiet unlike before even as he tried to sound like it was just another funny bit. Any moment now Tubbo would burst out laughing and cheer that he pranked him good.

Tubbo stared at him for a moment, then looked around to see who was around- almost searching, really. He seemed to find who or what he was looking for, and he turned back to Tommy. "You need to _leave_." This joke was going too far.

" **What the fuck-** " Tommy squawked in disbelief, furrowing his brows and glancing at his com to confirm nobody had joined that- to his knowledge- would kick him out. "No way! I _finally_ get a chance to come see you, and for what? For you to be an _**ass**?!"_

Tubbo was unfazed by Tommy's outburst, now glaring harshly, "Tommy. If you won't leave _my_ country by your own will," He waved someone over, and Fundy appeared by his side, clad in full netherite armor and holding an enchanted netherite sword. "Then we'll have to use **force**." This wasn't a joke. He saw that now, and it burned to even consider

Tommy glanced between the two, eyes wide as he took a step back. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew now Tubbo was serious... as well as what side he was on. (He hadn't even been aware there were sides until this point.) So, he did the only thing he could before they could see the hot tears slip down his cheeks. 

He ran. He ran until he was back at the shore with the boat, letting himself hide behind a tree and slide his back down it till he was sitting in the trampled grass sobbing. 

Ghostbur hummed happily, having retrieved ink and extra books, along with some potion ingredients to bring back with them. He paused as he heard an unfamiliar noise, raising a brow in confusion as he floated over to their boat. 

"Tommy?" His voice startled the blonde, making him look up with wide, glossy blue eyes, tears still springing from them.

" _Fuck_ ," He muttered, rubbing his eyes aggressively, "Ready to go home?" His voice was weak, but he acted as if everything was normal.

"Are... Are you okay? Do you need more blue?" Ghostbur nervously asked, not able to handle serious topics well. He held some blue out to him, feeling a bit better as the boy smiled- even if it was a weak, sad one.

"Thanks, Wil. I'm... I'll be fine. Soon." He sighed, heaving himself up and gratefully taking the blue. It was a nice gesture, and he didn't exactly want to talk about what had happened anyway.

"Okay... Then let's go." The ghost smiled and set the topic aside temporarily. He knew Tommy would need to talk to someone, but he'd have to find someone else to do it. He only knew how to give people blue and be nice.

"You have to drive again!" Tommy groaned, but there was a hint of fondness in the sound as he rowed for the ghost.


	2. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is worried since Tommy isn't feeling better.  
> In an attempt to help, he gets Ranboo to come to visit Logstead.
> 
> Part two of a two-shot in which Ranboo is called upon by Ghostbur to help comfort Tommy <3  
> Spoilers for the exile arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I didn't expect so many people to like this! I'm so glad people got excited about the second part!! <3
> 
> Possible triggers - very minor/subtle suicide joke, mention of death threat kinda (lmk if I should add to this!)
> 
> Cross-posted to Wattpad under the username 'ItzChara'! Same book title :)

A few days already passed, but Tommy had lied. He wasn't okay still, and he hardly got anything done- which was okay, Ghostbur liked helping out. But, instead, he was just moping and laying in bed to cry.

"Tommy? What do you want for lunch?" Ghostbur peeked into his tent, hovering in the opening as Tommy looked over at him.

His blonde hair reached just under his chin- and was a tangled mess after not being cared for the past few days- his blue eyes were dull, tear tracks dried under them. He gave a weak _'mMm'_ as if to say he didn't know or care.

"Is steak okay? I'd have to go and grab some stuff to cook it, but it's better than more bread." The spirit weakly laughed, feeling a bit on edge around the boy. He was usually so chipper... he really needed some emotional support. Unfortunately, Ghostbur didn't know how to provide it. 

"Sure." His voice was hoarse and cracked, and he rolled onto his side to hide in his blankets again.

After a moment of just staring, Ghostbur spoke again, "Tommy, did something happen the day we went to L'Manburg?"

The blonde glanced over, then let out a small hiccuping cry. It was the only answer the older man needed, frowning, and floating over to put a hand on his shoulder. "Should I bring Tubbo to help you?"

The boy immediately shot up, scrambling away and glaring. " **No!** " He screeched, "He's the one who _hurt_ me in the first place!" His voice sounded pathetic, but there was a hint of defiance and sadness. He tried to stay strong, but he instead just let out a sob, shaking as he balled up and grabbed the compass Wilbur had given him, having tied on a string to go around his neck. His other hand curled into his long locks of hair, tightly gripping it in distress.

" _Oh-_ " Ghostbur reached out, but the boy flinched so he instead placed some blue at the edge of the bed. "I'll be back soon with lunch..." He quietly said before leaving, getting en route to the fastest way to L'Manburg- and the one other person he knew could help Tommy.

  
Looking around, he searched around before just going to Ranboo's house. He knocked on the door, glancing down at the basement that Tommy had built ages ago.

"Ranboo?" He called carefully as he knocked again, clearly distressed.

The hybrid opened the door, rubbing his eye tiredly and adjusting his suit. Seems he'd woken up from a nap. "Ghostbur? Not who I expected to see, but that's not a bad thing. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Ranboo... I need your help. Tommy has been very sad lately, and the blue isn't helping this time. I don't know what to do, and serious topics aren't my thing as you know, but he has told me it's because of Tubbo." The spirit nervously looked around, not wanting the mentioned brunette to overhear their conversation.

"Oh..." Ranboo paled, "I think I know what this is about. Fundy-" He stopped when Ghostbur put his hand up, smiling gratefully but looking uncomfortable.

"Thank you, but I don't want to hear about what happened, especially if my son is involved." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll forget soon anyways."

"Ah, that's right. My bad."

After a bit of talk, Ranboo agreed to help Tommy. So, he followed Ghostbur to get what the man needed after packing some things and grabbing his ender chest.

  
"Tommy?" Ghostbur called, a bit more cheery now that there was someone else here. There wasn't really a reply, just a small grunt from Tommy's tent. "I'm making lunch, someones here to see you." He floated off to his cabin, going in to cook lunch for the trio.

"Who?" The slurred and broken voice of the blonde came from the open tent, guiding Ranboo to step in. "Oh... Did he send you to **kill** me?" He gave an empty smile, sat up, and leaned on some stacked pillows.

"Uh- no, nobody sent me to kill you," Ranboo assured, putting his hands up as if in surrender.

"That's too bad." Tommy sighed, knocking the pillows over and curling back up in his nest of blankets on the bed.

"Oh." Ranboo glanced over to the window of the cabin, Ghostbur happily cooking inside. "So..." The half endermen walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed, "Wanna talk about it...?"

Tommy huffed, " _No_ , but I know I don't have a choice."

"I mean you do, but- _oh_ , okay." Ranboo realized the blonde was just embarrassed to so badly want to vent and be comforted as he pulled Ranboo down to lay with him, putting the hybrids arms around his torso before curling against his chest. He seemed comfortable after a moment of adjusting, so Ranboo looked down curiously at him.

"Tubbo _hates_ me." Before Ranboo could disagree, he kept talking, voice scratchy, "He **threatened** my life, and very clearly wanted **nothing** to do with me. I should've known when he didn't send word or come visit." A choked sob escaped the boy, and Ranboo immediately tried to remedy it by pulling him closer, moving a hand to sort of pet his hair, running his fingers through it, and untangling a few of the small knots.

"I... don't think he _hates_ you, Tommy. I think he may just have fallen too far into his position as president. Are you sure it was a _threat?"_ He wasn't sure why he asked, because he believed him. Not a single spec of his being doubted that the touched starved blonde next to him was being honest about what happened.

Tommy scoffed quietly but gratefully pushed himself further into Ranboos embrace, seeming to appreciate the affection. He had half expected the hybrid would pull away and leave. "Yeah. Fundy was **fully** decked out and Tubbo had... this _look_ in his eyes. I've only seen it once before and it was during the war."

That was what he'd worried about, Fundy seemed miserable about his position as Tubbos new bodyguard, whereas he originally was ecstatic to hang out with his friend and look cool. 

"That... uh, sure _sounds_ like a threat," Ranboo mumbled. Unexpectedly, the slightly shorter boy let out a tiny laugh, making him smile and glance down at him. Said boy was tracing over the fabric of Ranboos tie, seeming to have zoned out "How much have you been eating?" He suddenly asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He'd hugged Tommy once in the past, and he was much thinner now compared to before. It seemed Ghostbur has been properly providing- proof enough being his cooking- but Tommy might not actually be eating.

" _Erm_ , that's a bit weird to ask." Tommy laughed awkwardly, then saw the serious look on Ranboos face and hid in the fabric of his suit. "Not as much as usual. I've just not been very hungry."

"Tommy, you need to eat and stay healthy... I know you're in a rough patch but what does getting sick do for you?" Ranboo's voice was softer than he expected, sounding more worried than upset as he pulled back just enough to see Tommys face again. The boy took the move back as a bad sign, and quickly grasped at him, tugging his suit jacket in order to pull him flush against him. "Oh," did he think he was going to leave? "Tommy- too tight." He laughed lightly as Tommy squeezed him, only letting go as he realized the other couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, just please don't leave me. _Please_." Tommy whispered hoarsely, glancing back up at Ranboo with a pitiful look.

Ranboo felt a tug at his heart, and he sat up, pulling Tommy carefully into a hug. "I promise I won't, not until you say I can. Okay? I'll stay here with you and Ghostbur as long as you want." Tommy hid his face away in the crook of the hybrids neck, shaking with muffled sobs of relief. He hadn't felt so safe in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for how sad the last chapter was!! Thanks a bunch for reading! <3  
> I want to confirm real quick that this is entirely platonic. Like, not even 'oh take it how you want'. Nooo... They're minors bro, just friends being pals. Now go kiss your homies good night :)
> 
> Cross-posted to Wattpad under the username 'ItzChara'! Same book title :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you weren't too sad,, I promise I'll make up for it with some nice platonic loving next chapter :)  
> It should be out later today or tomorrow! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Cross-posted to Wattpad under the username 'ItzChara'! Same book title :)  
> (tbh considering dropping wattpad- this place is so much better even if the book setups are more confusing lol)


End file.
